Murder at Midsomer Estate-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby and Jones investigate murders at Midsomer s oldest estate with the help from Scotland Yard


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Murder at Midsomer Estate-part 3

Chapter One

Friendship

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby sat in the waiting room of the local hospital waiting for news on his sergeant. Barnaby`s sergeant Detective Sergeant Ben Jones had been brought in several hours ago after suffering a gunshot wound. The Chief Inspector had no idea what time it was. It seemed as though time had slowed down once the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. As hard as he tried Barnaby could not get the image of his sergeant sitting on the kitchen floor. He looked at his watch and noticed it was two in the morning. Two men entered the waiting room. They were the Scotland Yard detectives that came down to Midsomer from London to help with a murder case. Detective Inspector Sam Bowers sat down next to Barnaby.

"We heard what happened sir" he said "Any news?"

"All I know is Jones is in surgery," the Chief Inspector said softly.

The DI placed a hand on the Chief Inspector's shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Yes find Wally Anderson and when you do let me deal with that sick son of a bitch"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby put his head in his hands. He started to shake all over.

"What am I going to do if I lose him" he whispered, "What am I going to do?"

DI Bowers squeezed the Chief Inspector's shoulder.

"It is going to be okay" he said, "He is young and strong. He will make it"

Barnaby wanted to believe Bowers but he had seen the gunshot wound. It did not look good. The Chief Inspector had no idea how he would be able to explain what happened to the rest of his family if Jones died. He could imagine the pain in their eyes especially his cousin Tom Barnaby who had been Jones's boss. Tom may never forgive him if anything were to happen to his former sergeant.

Sarah Barnaby found her husband fast asleep in a chair in the hospital waiting room. She walked over and gently shook him awake. The Chief Inspector gave his wife a small smile.

"I am so glad you are here," he said.

"How is he John?" Sarah asked.

"Jones is in a room recovering from the surgery" Barnaby explained, "They will not let me see him yet"

Sarah knew how desperate her husband was on seeing his sergeant. She knew unless he saw for himself he would not be convinced that Ben was all right. Her husband had been the one to find him. A doctor approached the Barnabys. He was a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. He had s serious look in his face.

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby?" he asked.

The Chief Inspector stood up.

"I am Chief Inspector Barnaby," he said shaking the doctors hand.

"Your sergeant is one lucky man"

"So he is going be okay"

"You should be glad you got to him in time"

Barnaby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I go and see him?" he asked.

The doctor nodded.

What the Chief Inspector saw when he entered his sergeant's hospital room almost broke his heart. His sergeant lay there very pale attached to various machines. It was hard to believe that the man who lay on the hospital bed was the same DS who was smart, loyal and funny. It was not right. Barnaby walked over and took a chair beside the bed and grasped his sergeant's hand. Tears came to his blue eyes. Barnaby felt guilty because he had let down his sergeant who had become his best friend during the last three years.

"I am so sorry Ben that I did not look after you" he said, "I should have tried harder to protect you"

Tears ran down his checks.

Chapter Two

Karen's second interview

Karen sat very nervous across from DCI Barnaby. The look he gave her when he entered the interview room was cold. If looks could kill she would have died right on the spot. Barnaby said nothing for several minutes. Karen turned her eyes away from the cold glare.

"I want some answers," Barnaby demanded.

"I told you Chief Inspector I found that knife," Karen said.

"You were found with the knife. You had perfect motive for both murders"

"Someone is framing me! Why don't you believe me?"

Barnaby continued to glare at Karen.

"Who would frame you Karen?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Karen cried.

"I don't believe you were framed Karen. You forced your father to change is will and then killed him and you killed your stepmother to get her out of the way. Well you got what you wanted"

Karen started to cry. Barnaby had no sympathy for her at the moment. His sergeant was lying in a hospital bed. He saw Karen looking at him looking for him to understand.

"Please Chief Inspector" Karen pleaded "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" Barnaby snarled at her "I will tell you why. Your friend Wally Anderson shot my sergeant and now he is in the hospital"

"Wally. Chief Inspector I am not friends with him"

"Are you going to deny that you schemed with him to kill both your father and your stepmother?"

"Yes"

Barnaby got up and turned to the PC who was in the room.

"Escort Miss White back to her cell" he ordered, "I about had enough of her"

Barnaby sat in his office just staring at a blank computer screen. _Maybe I was to hard on Karen_ he thought. The Chief Inspector knew he had come down on Karen pretty hard. He knew it was because he was worried about Jones. There was still no news on Wally Anderson. The little son of a bitch was really good hiding from the police. It may be months before anyone caught him. Barnaby could not understand why Elizabeth hired him in the first place. She must have known he was very dangerous. Barnaby got up feeling restless. The office seemed really empty without Jones. Barnaby heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The two Scotland Yard detectives entered the office.

"Still no sign of Anderson sir" Bowers said sitting down at Jones's desk. "Also we can scratch Elizabeth off our list for her husband's murder. I called the Yorkshire police yesterday and they confirmed that her former husband in deed committed suicide. Elizabeth's former mother-in-law tried to get her charged with murder because she just refused to believe her son killed himself"

"So Karen is now our top suspect" Barnaby said.

"We are still waiting for the report on the knife sir"

"I was rather hard on Karen just now"

"It is understandable"

"Jones was the one who had the theory that Karen and Wally Anderson were working together"

Barnaby swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I feel so guilty" Barnaby said sadly "I should have protected him better"

"Sir" Bowers said.

"I need to be with him. Call me"

Chapter Three

Wally gets caught

Wally entered the hospital through the front entrance. People were rushing about that no one took notice of him. Wally took the elevator to the third floor where he knew Sergeant Jones was recovering. He had to finish the sergeant off. Wally hated leaving a job undone. The gunshot should have killed Jones. Wally ducked around a corner when a nurse came down the hall. As the nurse passed he grabbed him and knocked him unconscious and stole his uniform. Wally walked down the hall to Sergeant Jones's room. Nobody thought much of it because Wally looked like a nurse on his rounds. Finishing off Jones was going to be ridiculously easy.

Barnaby got off the elevator and went down the hall towards his sergeant's room. The hallway seemed awfully quiet which was unusual. There should be nurses about and the nurse who was at the reception desk was nowhere to be found. The Chief Inspector's instincts were telling him something was really wrong. Barnaby heard banging coming from a nearby closet. When he opened the door her found several nurses and a couple of doctors tied up. Barnaby began untying the nurses.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A young man in a nurse uniform grabbed us and locked us in here" a doctor said, "It was obvious he was not on the hospital staff"

"Which way did he go?"

"He went in the direction of Sergeant Jones's hospital room"

Barnaby's heart was suddenly in his stomach. The false nurse was Wally Anderson and he was here to finish off Jones. Barnaby turned to the nearest doctor and said

"Get security!" and ran down the hall. The Chief Inspector prayed he got to his sergeant in time. As he approached his sergeant's room he slowed down and approached the door to the room with caution. If Wally was in the room Barnaby did not want to alarm him. He saw a man in a nurse uniform by Jones's bed and it looked like he was going to smother the sergeant with a pillow.

"Wally!" Barnaby shouted, "Get away from him!"

Wally turned around and dropped the pillow startled. He tried to get past the Chief Inspector but as Wally passed Barnaby grabbed him and held him in an arm lock.

"Let me go!" Wally cried trying to brake free of Barnaby`s grip.

"You are under arrest for shooting a police officer," Barnaby growled.

Two security officers entered the room.

"Get him out of here" Barnaby ordered "I will be along to talk to him in a few minutes"

Wally Anderson sat in hospital security. He was angry because he did not get the chance to complete his revenge against John Barnaby. Wally hated cops especially ones like DCI Barnaby. He glared at he Chief Inspector as he entered. Barnaby returned the glare.

"You are going away from a very long time," he said sitting down across from Wally.

"I don't think so Chief Inspector" Wally sneered "I still have friends in very high places"

Barnaby chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh," he said, "No one is going to rescue you this time"

Wally gritted his teeth.

"You have nothing on me" he snarled.

"Oh really?" Barnaby said smiling "How about murder and shooting a police officer"

"Murder!"

"You killed Sir Richard didn't you"?

"That's a lie"

"You also killed Elizabeth White"

"What?"

"You slit her throat"

"I did no such thing"

"You wanted to get even with Sir Richard because he was blackmailing you and as for Elizabeth because she was just using you"

"You are just trying to find someone for the murder because you are too lazy to find the real killer"

Barnaby said nothing for a few minutes. Wally was a really sick psychopath. He really believed he was above everybody else. Wally thought he could do anything he wanted and get away with it. He made Barnaby sick.

"You really think you are so smart" he said, "You really believe you can do whatever you want and not get caught. Well I got news for you. You have been caught"

Wally shifted in his chair suddenly uncomfortable.

"You are not very smart Wally" Barnaby said, "Your biggest mistake was going after my sergeant"

"It would have been a great pleasure killing him and seeing the look on your face" Wally said with a very wicked smile "I know he means a great deal to you and your family. I don't see why"

"Ben Jones has qualities you don't have Wally. He is smart, loyal, funny, dedicated, and a loyal sergeant and friend"

Wally snorted.

"Ben Jones is the type of man who makes me sick" he said, "He is nothing but a suck up. He is your little lap dog am I right Chief Inspector?"

Barnaby`s eyes hardened with anger. He turned to a security guard.

"Get this little son of a bitch out of my sight!" he snapped.

Chapter Four

Wally Dies

Wally sat staring at the bars of his cell. He could not believe his bad luck. It was all because of Candy and her stupid plan. Wally knew he should have not agreed to help her. If he had any common sense at all he would have told her to go to hell. However at the time her deal seemed like a good one. Wally had wanted to get even with Sir Richard for blackmailing him while Candy had her own reasons for wanting him dead. What Wally had not counted on was Elizabeth being killed as well. Elizabeth did not deserve that. Wally was convinced that Candy had killed Elizabeth. Killing Elizabeth was not part of their deal. A PC came to his cell. Candy was with him.

"This woman wanted to see you," the PC said.

"What do you want Candy?" Wally asked.

"We need to talk" Candy said.

She turned to the PC.

"Can you let me in Wally's cell?" she asked.

The PC was not so sure.

"I don't think that is allowed," he said.

"I only need to talk to him for a few minutes" Candy said sweetly "I am sure you could arrange that"

The PC sighed and opened the cell.

"Okay but you only have five minutes" he said and left.

"What do you want Candy?" Wally demanded.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you shot Sergeant Jones" Candy said.

"That is my business"

"You made a huge mistake Wally and now you are going to pay for it"

Wally just laughed. He did not notice Candy walk behind him. Suddenly she wrapped a tie around his throat.

Barnaby could not believe it when he got the call that Wally Anderson was found dead in his cell. How in the world could it have happened? The PC who found the body and made the call looked really nervous when the Chief Inspector arrived at the station. He knew being on John Barnaby`s bad side was not a good thing. The PC slowly approached the Chief Inspector nervously biting his lip. Barnaby turned a glare on the lad.

"How in the world could this have happened?" he demanded of the young PC.

"I am sorry sir" the PC said trying to avoid Barnaby`s glare "I had no idea that the young woman was going to kill Anderson"

"What young woman?"

" The young woman who came to see Anderson. I did not see any harm in letting her in his cell"

"You did what?"

"She asked if she could be allowed in the cell"

"How could you have been so careless?"

"I am sorry sir"

"It is a little to late for sorry"

The PC looked at the floor his face growing red. Barnaby walked passed the PC. Kate stood up when she heard the Chief Inspector approaching. Barnaby noticed a tie around Wally's throat.

"This is bad Kate" he said, "One of our suspects found dead"

"This means Karen White is innocent John" Kate said.

"I agree. She is locked up so she could not have killed Wally and that she has been set up to take the blame. I should have believed her when she told me she was innocent"

Barnaby closed his eyes and sighed.

"We have to release Karen and then find this young woman who came to visit Wally. She may be our killer"

Barnaby called to the PC. The young lad swallowed nervously. He knew he was about to get a lecture.

"Can you describe the young woman who came to visit Wally?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"She was in her twenties with blue-green eyes and blond hair" the PC answered.

"Candy!"

Chapter Five

Candy on the run

Candy closed the door to her flat and ran into her bedroom to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She knew she had to leave Midsomer before the police caught up with her. Candy wanted to kick herself. Wally had made her do something desperate. If only he had not shot Sergeant Jones and just stuck with the plan. It was going all so well until Wally had screwed it up. Of course Candy knew it was partly her fault for trusting him. Why did she trust a man who had a prison record and was unstable in the first place? Candy dumped to suitcase onto her bed and went to her dresser and began removing socks and underwear from the drawers. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out everything and tossed it into the suitcase. Candy had to hurry. She knew the young PC could identify her. Candy jumped at every little noise and ever so often glanced out the window to see if the cops were outside her flat. Candy zipped up her suitcase. Her next stop would be the bank where she kept the money Richard paid her to have the abortion. Candy never went through with it but the money would come in handy now. Candy raced out the door looking this way and that for the police and seeing no cops hurried in the direction of the bank.

Barnaby sat in his office with Bowers and McDonald. The two Scotland Yard detectives had just arrived after hearing a suspect had been killed while locked up.

"I hope you gave that stupid PC a good scolding" McDonald said.

"He got a warning that if it ever happens again he would be suspended from duty" Barnaby said "The lad has been on the job three months. He just did know any better"

"Do you have any idea where Candy is now sir?" Bowers asked.

"She may be at RW Enterprises or she might take off so it is very important we find her before she leaves Midsomer"

"She is not going to get very fare without money sir" McDonald commented.

"She was paid by Sir Richard to have an abortion"

The two Scotland Yard detectives stared at the Chief Inspector.

Seeing their confusion Barnaby explained.

"When I questioned her Candy said she was pregnant with Sir Richard's child. The family doctor told me Sir Richard paid Candy to get an abortion but Candy threatened to go to the tabloids instead"

"Why did Sir Richard what to get rid of the child?" Bowers asked.

"He thought the child would be an embarrassment and my guess is Richard did not want anyone to know about his affair"

"Candy must have wanted to keep the child because she thought she and Sir Richard would be a family but I bet he laughed in her face" McDonald said.

"A perfect motive for murder" Barnaby said.

"Where does Wally fit in all of this?" Bowers asked.

"Wally had his own reasons for wanting Sir Richard dead" Barnaby said "Richard was blackmailing him because he knew about his involvement with his wife and his criminal record"

"A bad partnership" Bowers said.

"Yes it was. Candy killed Wally because he would not let go of his hatred for me. She thought it would destroy her plans"

"And Elizabeth?"

"She killed Elizabeth out of jealousy"

_We better find Candy before someone else dies_ Barnaby thought. He knew a desperate woman was very dangerous.

Chapter Six

Candy attacks Karen

After Karen was released from jail she went straight home. She avoided talking to her family. She wanted to be alone. Karen was surprised when someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to find her father's secretary standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want some money," Candy said pushing Karen into the hallway.

"Why should I give you any thing?" Karen said.

"I deserve it after what your father put me through"

"My father?"

"I thought you knew. Your father and I were lovers"

Karen gasped.

"You little liar" she cried.

"It's true" Candy said "In fact I am carrying his child"

"You are crazy!"

"Am I? You father seduced me and when I got pregnant he paid me to get rid of it. Richard used me and through me and our child away like a piece of trash"

Karen started to back away from Candy._ This woman is really crazy!_ she thought.

"You are so delusional" Karen said nervously "I think you were obsessed with my father and when you became pregnant you claimed my father was the baby's dad and demanded money from him"

"Not true!"

"Yes it is true. You have to be living in la la land to think my father would go out with a mere secretary"

Candy went for Karen and the next thing both knew was Karen hitting her head on the hallway table. Candy ran out of the house in a panic.

Karen felt a little dizzy as she got to her feet. The room was spinning slightly as she stood up. Her head was throbbing from hitting her head on the hall table. Karen went to the phone. She knew she had to call Barnaby. Candy had attacked her. Karen picked up the phone.

"Barnaby"

"It is Karen White Chief Inspector" Karen said, "I am sorry to bother you but my father's secretary was here"

"Candy?" Barnaby said.

"She is crazy Chief Inspector. She attacked me"

"Are you okay?"

"I just got a bump on the head"

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I have no clue"

"Did she ask for money?"

"Yes she did" Karen said surprised.

"We think she is trying to leave Midsomer" Barnaby said.

"Why would she want to leave Midsomer?"

"She killed your father, stepmother, and Wally Anderson"

Karen was speechless.

Barnaby, Bowers and McDonald and a bunch of PC`s set out to find Candy. The woman was getting more and more desperate which meant she was becoming more dangerous. Candy had already killed three people and attacked Karen White. Anyone who came into contact with her was in danger.

Chapter Seven

Candy gets caught

Candy heard the patrol cars behind her. She hurried off the road. It was difficult to avoid the cops because she was on foot. At times like these Candy wished she had a license and a car. She heard the patrol car coming closer. Suddenly there was a shot of:

"Stop police"

Candy dove through the bushes on the side of the road into the woods she hated so much. She nearly lost her footing but managed to avoid landing on her face. Candy ran through the darkness not sure which direction she was going. She could not see more then a few feet in front of her.

Barnaby got out of the car and approached the PC`s who were standing on the side of the road. He just got word that Candy was spotted near the woods.

"Which way did she go?" the Chief Inspector asked the nearest PC.

"We don't know sir" she answered, "We have dogs searching the area"

The Chief Inspector went back to the car and got out a flashlight. Bowers got out of the car and put a hand on Barnaby`s arm.

"Sir" he said "We can't find her in those woods"

"We have to try Inspector" Barnaby said firmly as he went into the woods. Bowers sighed. He called to his sergeant and they followed the Chief Inspector into the woods. Ahead they could hear the sound of dogs and several PC`s. They did no know which direction the voices were coming from. The voices seemed to eqo through the silent woods. _These woods are giving me the creeps_ Barnaby thought as he walked through some really thick bushes. _It is too quiet_. Suddenly Barnaby realized that he was alone. He had lost track of the PC`s and Bowers and McDonald. He heard movement to his left. _It is probably an animal_. Barnaby turned.

"Whose there?" he called.

The Chief Inspector saw what he thought looked like a figure running through the bushes. The figure looked like a woman. Barnaby followed. He heard a female voice say:

"Shit!"

As he entered a clearing he saw a figure get to its feet. The figure turned around and Barnaby saw it was Candy.

"Well Candy," he said, "It looks like the game is up"

Candy looked at Barnaby and smiled unhappily.

Chapter Eight

Jones wakes up

Ben woke up and blinked at the harsh light. At first he had no idea where he was. All he remembered was that DCI Barnaby had been with him telling him not to give up. Was he dead and this heaven? He realized that he was not on his kitchen floor but in a bed. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the beeping machines. He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital bed. A nurse came into the room.

"Well" she said, "Look who is awake"

Ben eyes widened and he tried to sit up.

"What is going on?" he asked alarmed.

"Try to stay calm" the nurse said, "You were brought in with a gunshot wound"

"Were is my boss? Were is DCI Barnaby?"

"Please calm down Sergeant"

"I won't calm down until I get some answers"

"I told you you suffered a gunshot wound. You were brought here in an ambulance"

Ben laid back against the pillow.

"I want to see DCI Barnaby please," he ordered.

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now" the nurse said firmly.

"I don't care" Ben snarled "I need to see him now!"

The nurse sighed.

"All right Sergeant" she said, "I will try to get in contact with him"

Barnaby ran down the hallway of the hospital. He felt relieved when he got a call from the hospital that his sergeant had just woken up and had asked for him. As he entered his sergeant's hospital room he noticed that he was sleeping. The Chief Inspector sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Jones" he said gently shaking his sergeant's shoulder. The sergeant opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his boss.

"Sir" he said.

"How are you feeling?" the Chief Inspector asked taking Ben's hand in his.

"Tired but otherwise okay"

Barnaby suddenly glanced away. At that moment he could not look his sergeant in the eye.

"Sir what is wrong?" Ben asked in alarm.

"It is my fault this happened" Barnaby said looking out into the hospital hallway.

"Sir the only person to blame for me being in this hospital bed is Wally Anderson"

"I should have tied harder to protect you"

"Please do not beat yourself up over this"

The Chief Inspector turned towards Ben.

"You are right" he said "I am glad your are okay. You need your rest"

Ben closed his eyes and in a few minutes was asleep again. Barnaby squeezed his sergeant's hand as he stood up.

"You rest my friend" he whispered and left the room.

Chapter Nine

Candy confesses

Candy smiled as she was brought into the interview room. She looked like she had no regret about what she had done. Candy looked like she was proud of herself. Candy gave a small chuckle when Barnaby came in with Bowers and McDonald.

"You really think you understand Chief Inspector?" she said as Barnaby sat down across from her "but you don't"

"Make me understand why an intelligent woman like you would murder three people" Barnaby said.

"It was easy really. You have to be more smart then most people"

"Why did you get involved with Sir Richard in the first place?"

"He was rich, hansom and a whole lot of fun"

"He was married. Did you not care about that?"

"No. He was my ticket out of this hell whole"

"He promised to go away with you am I right?"

"He promised to leave his wife so we could travel the world together. I should have known he was full of shit"

"You believed him at first"

"Yes but when I got pregnant he tossed me aside like yesterday's trash"

"He wanted you got get rid of the baby"

"Yes"

"How does Wally Anderson fit into all of this?"

Candy's smile got even bigger.

"Wally had his own reasons for hating Richard" she said "I promised him that once we got rid of Richard we would be together"

Barnaby`s eyes hardened.

"So you made Wally believe you were interested in him"

"Of course" Candy sneered, "He was a fool. After Richard and his sluttish wife were dead I was going to drop Wally and take off"

"Things did not work out did they?"

"Wally could not let go of his hatred for you. He just had to go and shoot your sergeant"

"So Wally had to die"

"I knew Wally would talk to save his own skin so I went to the prison and killed him"

Barnaby just shook his head.

"You could have gone to your family for help" he said, "You did not have to resort to murder"

Candy glared at the Chief Inspector.

"My family never gave a dame about me" she said "That is one reason I wanted to get out of this dump"

Barnaby stood up with a sigh. Candy was a cold-hearted young woman. She really did not care that she killed three people. He was glad she was going to prison for a very long time. He looked at Candy and said

"It is so sad that people like you waste their whole lives"

Chapter Ten

Three weeks later

After three weeks Ben was finally released from the hospital. He decided to surprise his boss. Several PC`s greeted him as he made his way to his and Barnaby`s office. He found the Chief Inspector sitting working on his computer. Ben crept behind his boss and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello sir" he said and laughed when Barnaby jumped out of his chair startled.

"Jones!" he exclaimed, "Why did you not tell me you were going to be released today? I could have picked you up"

"Sorry sir. I wanted to surprise you"

Ben noticed that Barnaby`s smile was forced. He saw guilt in the Chief Inspector's eyes.

"Sir I am okay" he said, "I am standing right here"

"I came to close to losing you" Barnaby said "If you did not make it…."

"Sir"

"Jones do you have any idea how frightened I was when I found you in your kitchen? I thought I was not only going to loose my sergeant I was going to loose my best friend"

Ben looked at Barnaby surprised.

"I had no idea you considered me a friend sir" he said.

"You mean a lot to me and my family" Barnaby said "Tom talked a great deal about you. He said you were a good cop"

"Really"

"Tom was really impressed during your first case together"

Ben had no idea that his former boss felt that way about him. Tom Barnaby was a man who always kept his emotions in check. Ben never really knew how Tom felt about him.

"I never knew sir" he said softly.

"You are a good, kind, loyal man who I am honoured to call my friend" Barnaby said placing a hand on his sergeant's arm.

"I consider you a friend as well sir" Ben said "I know we got off to a rough start but over time I have come to admire you"

The Chief Inspector felt a lump come to his throat.

"I am so sorry I let you down my friend" he said his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Sir…." Ben started to say.

"It was my fault you got shot. I should have tried harder to protect you. I promise to never ever fail you again"

Ben smiled at the man who had become his best friend during the last three years. Ben had a lot of friends but he never knew what true friendship was until he met John Barnaby.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this story. I plan to write some more MM stories.


End file.
